Broken
by Nephilimarebae
Summary: *character death* one shot After a routine patrol their lifes are never going to be the same...


***Character death***

 _Alec pov_

"KEEP RUNNING!" I shout to Jace. Behind us is a pack of mantid demons. From the looks of it they're trying to kill us, well guess what: we're trying to kill them. "WE'RE ALMOST AT IZZY'S TRAP!" I yell. Even though he's running I can see him roll his eyes. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU AREN'T THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN RUNNING THE PAST FOUR MILES!" He answers annoyed. "IT WAS YOUR OWN PLAN I WANTED TO DO IT FIRST, BUT THEN YOU STEPPED IN AND YOU WERE LIKE I WANT TO DO IT!" We keep running it's just a few more steps. "3..." I count down "2...1...NOW!" I call out. I know something is wrong, but I don't realize it until I feel a weird sting in the place where my parabatai rune is, that's also the moment I hear Jace's scream of pain. "JACE!" I yell. I finally see what went wrong: the mantids had split up and they were coming from two sides. We hadn't noticed. They must've done it when we were having our conversation. I look at Jace he gets up, but you can clearly see he's in pain. Next to him lies a dying mantid. I turn back to the mantids that are on the other side of me, I sigh in relief when I see a golden flash between them: Isabelle's whip. The flash is followed by mantids going down. Izzy and Clary I think, Simon can come any minIute now. I run up to Jace. He is on his feet again but it looks like that won't last long. "Jace are you okay?" Jace nods "Yeah... for now at least, the mantid got me in my neck."

I grab him by his shoulders and look at his wound. It isn't to deep and it isn't bleeding to bad, but I can see the demon poisoned him. I grab my cilinder and start drawing an iratze to close the wound and to ease the pain a bit. "Can you fight?" I ask him. He nods, but his face is very pale and he is swaying on his legs. "You sure?" He nods again "I'm fine when we get back we can call the si..." he starts coughing. When he stops there is blood dripping from his mouth. "I'm calling Magnus until he is here we can fight the mantids." I grab my phone and dial my boyfriend's number. "Alexander?" I imediately hear. I quickly explain what happened and give him our location, after that I hang up.

"Okay Jace hang on Magnus can be here any minute." I help him get to a safer place between two buildings. "Just stay here okay." He nods "I am not going anywhere." He smiles weak. What I do next is one of the hardest decisions in my life, but before I can make up my mind Jace starts talking "go Alec, I would never forgive you and myself if you don't. Leave me here." I nod and run back to the others. I see that Simon has come out too. There are six mantids left, one of them is running towards me. I grab an arrow and shoot it at the demon's head. The arrow ends up in it's eye. The mantid falls over and dissapears. At the same time Clary and Izzy kill another one. And I hear that Simon killed one too. Which means that there are three of them left, but when I looked around there were only two of them. Maybe I didn't count them well the first time. I see that Simon has decapulated one and Clary is working on the last one so I run back to Jace. I see blue lights and sparkles around him. Magnus is here, though he's not alone, next to him stands a blond boy he can't be older than 16. When I come closer I see it is Kit. He is way taller than the last time I saw him, but the blonde hair and the blue eyes are hard to miss. Kit looks worried, but calm. I hear Clary gasp behind me. "Is he going to be alright." she asks panicked. Kit nods "Magnus said he would be totally fine when he fixed him." I walk towards Jace and kneel beside him just as he opens his eyes. He looks rather stoned. "wow" he says "is this how mundanes feel after drugs?" I smile. "I get what you mean. I remember whe..." Jace eyes suddenly turn big and he gasps. "behi..." I turn around just in time to see a mantid -one we missed- before me. After that it is like everything is in slowmotion. I hear Clary and Izzy scream and I see them taking their weapons. I hear Kit and Jace yell to warn me, but all their efforts are for nothing: they're too late. I feel the claws of the demon stabbing me in my abdomen and then again puncturing my lungs. I fall down and I manage to see Kit and Simon killing the monster. I see Magnus sprinting towards me and Jace doing the same clutching his parabatai rune. Magnus kneels down besides me and pulls my head onto his lap. "Stay with me Alexander, please stay with me." I hear faintly. I also hear Jace "No.. no this can't be happening...please don't leave me Alec." I smile weakly "It's okay." I try to say but all that comes out of my mouth is a faint noise and blood. I cough up some more blood. I feel the burning of a stele against my skin, though I know the Iratze won't work: I am dying. I hear Izzy sob and I feel Magnus' tears falling on my forehead. My breathing is more like a series of gasps now, although I am already suffocating in my own blood. The edges of my vision start to blur and I start thinking about all the myths peaple tell about dying, like it not hurting. It did hurt not just physically, but also mentally, because I know I am leaving the ones I love behind. I hear Magnus' and Jace's and Izzy's voices echo in my head "I love you...I love you...I love you." and thinking about that I gasp for the last time and I close my eyes.

 _Jace pov_

I clutch my bleeding and fading parabatai rune. "Ave.." I say "Atque...Vale, Alexander Lightwood." after those words al I can feel is pain and loss. I bury my head in Alec's chest and I start sobbing. It is like I suddenly don't know anything right now, but the fact that I am never going to be whole again: 

_I am broken_


End file.
